


Worth

by MoonSilhouette



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSilhouette/pseuds/MoonSilhouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John asks an important question to Sherlock, receiving an answer who would have never expected.<br/>Pre-slash or bromance...however you want to take it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

John looked up at his friend, his face demanding an answer for the question he just asked.

“Why do you bring me along these cases anyway?”

It’s not like this was a random question, John Watson was thinking of these for some time now, actually he started thinking about it during the ‘Great Game’ case. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the thrill of a chase or the feeling of putting a criminal behind bars.

Hell, if he hadn’t taken Sherlock’s offer he would still take short, lonely strolls on the park and wonder why didn’t that bullet killed him.

So there he stood as his friend stared down at him detachedly. He was surprised when Sherlock grabbed John’s jacket and motioned for him to turn around.

“This is going to sound strange John but I have a logic for when I take you in my cases” he said as he non-chalantly started to help his friend into his jacket.

“I feel as though we were meant to be together. That we have solved many cases and have fought many fights side by side, almost as if we have done this in some past life.”

John blinked and opened his mouth to answer, but Sherlock stopped him.

“You know I am a rational man, but through with you by my side, I have learned the value of a good companion, and from the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I trusted you as much as I trust myself”

Sherlock grabbed John’s shoulder and turned to face him.

“ So to answer your question, I bring you on my cases because I value your opinion and value you as a friend” he said as he fixed John’s collar, “is that a good answer?”

John blushed slightly and muttered a ‘yes’.

Sherlock smiled and turned his partner around again and pushed him through the door, “Out we go then!”

John didn’t know why but for the first time since Afghanistan, he felt that he had a worth in the world again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! This is my first time writing fanfiction!! And using AOO! As you can tell I am a SherlockxJohn shipper but I guess I only ship fluff..
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
